For You
by Zkei
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por el ser al que amas? Si cambiamos nuestro destino, nos rebelamos ante el... Y decidimos el final de la historia. InuxKag - OneShot Unico capitulo .


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Tipo: **One-Shot.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

**"FOR YOU.."**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Sk

**Hora y Fecha: **2-07-2006 -- 11:37 pm.

**Capítulo Único: **"**Tras Tus Ojos**"

**Dedicado: **Va dedicado a mi SenSei (DC), he aprendido de ti mucho, y serás mi SenSei hasta.. bueno, por muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, así que solo te queda aguantarme xD, Gracias nn.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Entre la oscuridad del bosque, una figura se paseaba tranquilamente entre los árboles, con pasos suaves iba avanzando a través de tanta oscuridad, esa noche la luna no había salido, y las estrellas se ocultaban en medio de nubes, el lugar era vacío, con una fría brisa que recorría de ves en cuando, hasta que el chico se detuvo, al ver una sombra frente a él.

--Te he estado buscando..-- pronunció la sombra mientras una brisa recorría nuevamente el ambiente, moviendo los cabellos de la chica al compás del viento.

--Kagome..-- fue lo único que llego a decir el chico, pues se encontraba sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos, mientras que la chica solamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

--¿Qu..qué haces aquí?-- pronunció el chico aún afectado por tal sorpresa, nunca lo imaginó, aunque lo más profundo de su ser rogaba porque ocurriera algo así..

--Vine para quedarme.-- Contestó la chica muy segura de su respuesta, mientras una mirada

melancólica se hacía presente en ella.

--No.., vete.-- Dijo el chico bajando la mirada. --Este no es tu lugar.. no es tu mundo.—

Ante esto la Kagome se quedó paralizada, las ganas de llorar no faltaban.., ella lo quería y sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, su familia, sus amigas, sus amigos, todo.. ella lo iba a dejar todo por quedarse con él, y.. no le importaba¿porqué, la respuesta es tan sencilla y sincera a la vez.. por amor.

_Pero todos sabemos que ese sentimiento es traicionero.. y nunca nada es lo que parece, al final.. las cosas poseen un comienzo, así como todo llega a un final, el 'por siempre' no existe, pero.. ¿Serías capaz de dejar todo lo que tienes por ese sentimiento¿Serías capaz de olvidar todo.. tan solo por amor?_

Kagome se acercó corriendo hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.. como si pensará que el viento lo iba a hacer ceniza y llevárselo con él otra vez.. solo que esa vez para siempre.

Inuyasha no supo como reaccionar, la confusión y la batalla interna que tenía lo hacían dudar de la manera en la que debía actuar.. el la quería.. no, la amaba, pero ese era el punto de conflicto consigo mismo. Ella poseía una familia.. un hogar al cual pertenecía, su madre, su abuelo, su hermano, su vida.. no podía ser egoísta y hacerla quedar en un mundo al cual ella jamás perteneció, más solo por un simple capricho del destino, y sin embargo, porque él la amaba, no quería que se fuera nunca de ahí, sino que se quedara para siempre junto a él, como si pudiera hacer durar un momento toda una eternidad.

_Esta vez decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.. a veces la razón nos ayuda en muchos casos, y es mejor emplearla a dejarse llevar, pero.. sin sentimientos nuestra vida estaría más muerta, de lo que posiblemente ya la tenemos, entonces.. ¿Cuál vale más aunque sea por una única vez?_

Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo, mientras por la mejilla de Kagome una pequeña lágrima caía, cristalina como la lluvia que pronto amenazaba con caer.

--Nunca más..--pronunció la chica ahogando un sollozo y separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. --Nunca más me alejaré de ti.—

Quien alguna vez fue un Hanyou, ahora convertido en humano, volvió a perder la capacidad de decir algo que él consideraba correcto en ese momento, con miedo a arruinarlo, el tampoco quería alejarse, el día en que la obligó a regresar a su época a la fuerza fue el peor de todos.. la vio llorar, y por su culpa, la vio alejarse, pensando que jamás la volvería a ver, la primera vez que lloró.. sin importar si lo veían o no, que más daba, el sentimiento fue más fuerte en ese momento, sobretodo convertido en humano.., ahora el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad.. la decisión arriesgando muchas cosas.. pero, una decisión que cambiaría un futuro que pareció ya forjado y que se volvería a renovar.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica brindándole un beso.. con el cual demostraba lo que no pudo por medio de palabras muchas veces, malditas palabras que jamás se pueden decir cuando más se necesitan.

Kagome le correspondió suavemente, e Inuyasha rompió el beso para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, ésta vez decidido a hablar.. a decir lo que ya era imposible de ocultar.. todo tiene límites..

--Te.. Amo-- frase exacta que salió de los labios del ex-hanyou, Inuyasha, Kagome lo miró entre sorprendida y alegre a la vez, mostrando una gran sonrisa, sincera en su totalidad, y respondiendo en un casi susurro pero audible para Inuyasha..

--Yo también..-- y ésta vez ella volviéndolo a besar.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

--Baka—

--¿Ahora por qué?-- reclamó el chico.

--Uhm.. porque quiero nn.-- le contestó ella divertida, a lo que solo obtuvo una mirada de fastidio por parte de él.

--Ya verás ¬¬--

--Oye.. ¿vámonos?-- preguntó sonriente mientras cargaba su habitual mochila.

Inuyasha miró con aire melancólico y alegre a la vez todo el lugar que los rodeaba, sería la última vez que lo vería, pero no se arrepentía, ni se arrepentiría, ahora le tocaba a él sacrificarse, por decisión propia, si, una decisión que se recriminaba por no haberla tomado antes.

--¿Inuyasha?-- cuestionó ella mirándolo fijamente.

--Vámonos.-- Le respondió éste sonriéndole y mirando a los ojos. --Se va a hacer tarde.—

Ya han de imaginar, saltaron hacia el pozo, el que unió dos épocas diferentes con un destino ya escrito, pero que obtuvo uno nuevo, terminando y comenzando una nueva historia, que ha de empezar.. de una manera favorable para algunos, quizá deplorable para otros, pero eso ya no viene al caso.

_El amor.. que palabra tan sencilla de escribir y hablar, pero tan difícil de expresar.. y describir, si es real o no depende de la persona, pero es un cazador de presas.. si te atrapa no te dejará ir, no hasta que caigas en sus redes, sea para bien o para mal.. eso es diferente para cada persona._

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

**FIN**

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

Hola.. espero que les haya, gustado, es el primero que hago de Inuyasha, porque ya he escrito de Yu Yu Hakusho y Gundam Wing, solo que ninguno tan romántico, me habitúo en lo que son dramas, angst y tragedias, pero como hoy es mi día freaky, hice este fic que la verdad no sé de donde salió u.ú.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero verlos en el próximo fic, que espero que me salga pronto xD.

**Rockergirl-Sk**

**(MerrY)**


End file.
